


Heard You Crying

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Familial Relationship, Gen, Teen!Virgil, dad!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Logan hears his adopted son Virgil crying and goes to check on him. Platonic Analogical. Song fic based off Heard You Crying by Michael Schulte.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Kudos: 40





	Heard You Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic/ familial analogical. Song fic of Heard You Crying by Michael Schulte.

Logan was on his way back to bed when he heard sobbing coming from his child’s room. Peeking in through the slightly open door, he saw Virgil sitting on his bed. He knocked on the door to make his presence known.

Virgil’s head whipped up at the sound, eyes like that of a startled deer. Logan looked at him. “May I come in?” His voice was soft, nonthreatening. He knew Virgil had been in some less than stellar situations before and had no wish to emotionally harm the boy.

Virgil nodded, face hesitant.

Logan entered, socked feet quietly swishing across the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed, giving Virgil room. “What’s wrong?”

“Nightmare.” Virgil’s voice was quiet, as if he were afraid of even admitting to weakness. Logan’s heart broke for the child who grew up too fast.

Virgil’s tears were still falling so Logan quietly offered a hug, leaving the option to him. Virgil just looked at him in utter confusion. Logan smiled softly. “I heard you crying, there is no reason to pretend otherwise. How about you cry on me?”

Virgil hesitated for a second before figuratively diving into Logan’s waiting arms, head hitting his chest as his arms came to wrap around Logan tightly. Logan held on just as tightly, shifting so Virgil was in his lap. Logan began swaying slightly as he hummed. He patted Virgil’s back. “That’s right. Let it all pour out. You’ll be fine in no time.” Eventually, he heard Virgil’s breathing return to normal.

At that point, he allowed himself to pull back just enough to look the boy in the eyes. “If you ever have a nightmare or are in need of cathartic crying, please come find me.”

“Why?”

“Virgil, you don’t know just how much I would sacrifice for you. I want you to be happy. If that means that you must go through periods of sadness, I would like to be there to hold you.”

Virgil still looked bewildered. “How much would you sacrifice?”

“My whole world. As soon as I decided to foster you, let alone adopt, I knew that I would do whatever it took to keep you safe.”

Virgil nodded, burying his head in Logan’s shoulder. Logan smiled at the act of trust that was not given freely. “Would you like to spend the rest of the night in my bed in case you have another nightmare?”

Virgil nodded, sliding off Logan’s lap. They walked to Logan’s bedroom and he allowed the teen to pick which side he wanted to sleep on before turning off the lights and getting in himself. Logan watched as his child fell asleep in his arms. He gently brushed Virgil’s hair out of his eyes. “Sleep by me, this love I see shouldn’t weep. Sweet dreams, Virgil.” He kissed his forehead before drifting off himself.


End file.
